


A Proposal of Sorts

by bigmamag



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmamag/pseuds/bigmamag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Valentine's day. Pillow talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposal of Sorts

It was well past midnight and the candles by the prince’s bed were almost extinguished, the flames shuddering as the wick burned away.

Merlin was still panting up at the ceiling, Arthur doing the same next to him and making little princely noises of satisfaction, like he was the fairest in all the land and he was fully enjoying his high and mighty life as a young, handsome prince who had just received the greatest pleasure in all the land because he _deserved _it. It would have been insufferable if Merlin wasn’t feeling like the luckiest servant in all the land.

“Best job ever,” he murmured to himself, smirking at the canopy.

“What are you mumbling about, Merlin? I’m trying to sleep.”

“No you’re not, you’re just lazing about.”

“I asked you a question,” Arthur responded haughtily.

“And I didn’t answer. Such a shame, really.”

Arthur rolled over, his face set in stone but his eyes dancing in mirth. “You’re a bloody useless servant.”

Merlin hummed his agreement. “I am. Good thing that’s not why you keep me around.”

“Bloody good thing.”

Merlin lowered his voice, even if they were alone and it was the dead of the night, because he never dared to speak of this subject aloud.

“Must be the magic, then. For example,” Merlin’s summoned a glass of water and drank from the cup, noticing the look of heat on Arthur’s face. He had learned early on that Arthur had a…_fascination _with the gold in Merlin’s eyes. “Never having to get up after sex is a good reason to keep someone around.”

“If you could enchant yourself never to babble on and on after sex, then that would be a reason to keep the devil himself around.”

“It’s not as if I can enchant _myself_.” Merlin’s smile faded a little as he thought. “It’s hard sometimes, not to use it. Sometimes I’d like to enchant your father into silence, for treating you like rubbish.”

Instead of his usual defence of his father, Arthur reached up and held Merlin’s face in one hand, and Merlin gulped because Arthur sometimes did this kingly destiny thing and Merlin would be mocked forever if his eyes grew moist during it. “When I am king, you will be revered for your abilities. I want you to rule by my side.”

“What, as your _queen_?” Merlin asked, trying to break Arthur from this sudden intensity in his eyes and voice.

“As my high counsel for magic. You will be just as important as the queen.”

“Wait, wait, wait…You do realize that this is basically a marriage proposal?”

That did the trick. Arthur released Merlin’s face and scowled.

“It is not. It’s merely a high position in my court.”

“No, no, no, don’t weasel your way out of this one. You said I’ll be just as important as the queen.”

“In rank, not title!”

“So what shall you call me? Queen Merlin? King Merlin the Second? Merlin Who is Almost A King? That Magical Bloke that Has Sex with the King Once in a While?”

Arthur rolled over and pinned Merlin’s wrists to the bed, glaring at Merlin’s shaking body that was holding in laughter.

“_Once in a while_?”

“Well, if you don’t plan on putting a ring on this finger, then you have to take what you can get, _sire_.”

“I could order you to have sex with me whenever I want.”

“And I could enchant your private parts to do very embarrassing things while you talk battle strategy with your father.”

“I always knew you were useless.” Arthur rolled off and laid on his back, his leg tangling lazily with Merlin’s own.

“And I always knew you were a prat, but I graciously overlooked this trait. And good thing, since I will most likely be your _queen_.”

“_High counsel_.”

“Queen.”

“_Court Magician_.”

“Queen.”

“Good lord Merlin, it was _not _a marriage proposal.”

“Queen.”

“Queen.”


End file.
